catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Bailey
Justin Bailey, also known as Sheep with Glasses, is a regular at the Stray Sheep. He is an "ex-journalist." History Justin used to be a newspaper reporter, but now only does research for stories without actually writing any of them. His shift in work was caused by a story he wrote a while back about a poor and talented ballerina. He was inspired by her heartfelt story: she had to take multiple part time jobs to pay for ballet classes since she couldn't afford it, but she was following her dream. After writing the story, her popularity skyrocketed and she found herself with lots of rivals. These rivals bullied and abused her, eventually going so far as to murder her entire family. Devastated by this, she wrote a suicide note sincerely thanking Justin, and then took her own life. Justin could never come to terms with this, as he blamed himself for her death. This made him obsessed with researching a local legend, where every 100 years a series of suspicious death happens. He found out very rarely, one man survives, and gets his wish granted. He is pushing forward to get that wish: to change the past and bring the ballerina back to life. Like Vincent, Justin has a girlfriend who he has been seeing for several years, though he cannot bring himself to marry her because of his own self-hatred and the cross he has to bear. He knows he should split up with her if he cannot commit to her, but he can't bring himself to. Daytime Activities Justin is a major source of information on the Curse, and provides a lot of the backstory for it early in the game. He is also an avid Rapunzel player, and is proud of his scores. This makes sense, as he is usually the ones in the Nightmares coming up with new climbing strategies. Nightmares Though Justin is initially confused about why he is having nightmares, as he has never cheated, he later reveals that he is having troubles committing to his girlfriend because of his past. Justin shows up as "Sheep with Glasses". Most of the Nightmare stages he avoids talking about his own problems and instead exchanges techniques. Later on, in 7-2, he loses the will to go on, and finds relief in the torment of the nightmares, as he is punishing himself. In the next floor, he becomes inspired by Vincent and vows to take up writing again, to help people through words as Vincent does. Justin has the same Boss stage every night: the ballerina who completed suicide. Ending If saved, though still afraid about the power to save or damn people through words, Justin decides to go back into writing, and wants to start with an interview with Vincent. He also states he is planning on asking his girlfriend to marry him. In Catherine: Full Body, Justin reappears on Rin's route during the 9th day to tell Vincent that he returned to being a reporter, yet still needed to work up his confidence in writing again. In the meantime, he has taken upon himself to become the future manager of the Stray Sheep as he heard that Boss will be returning to his' hometown' (prompting Justin to mention to Vincent he is a valued customer of the bar, and to remember his tab). The Trivia for Tonight..... *Justin has a major habit of saying the phrase "it's the truth". He says it often in both the nightmares and daytime. Vincent makes mention of this on the Spiral Corridor's second floor in an attempt to encourage Justin. *Should Vincent manage to save Justin from succumbing to the nightmares, he will be present at The Stray Sheep on Day 8. If Vincent talks to him, the player will earn the achievement/trophy, "Read All About It!" *In Catherine: The Novel, Justin is killed by the nightmares. *"Justin Bailey" is the infamous password for the game Metroid. Category:Characters